


Save Today

by JordanLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Loki fixes you, Reader Needs a Hug, Save Today, Songish fic, Thor is just there to be your cheerleader in the background, well...helps you fix yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLynn/pseuds/JordanLynn
Summary: "So save the secrets that you prayed for, awake, I'll see you on the other side."Your husband, now ex, has hurt you in ways you didnt think he could. He tore you apart and left you there to bleed out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon.

 

It was when he smacked you across the face, had you finally saw what was happening. 

 

After years of being together, months of being married, did you not realize what he was doing. How his words where of those to control you. How his hands where to inflict pain on your body; his love not pure and clean as he once said. How he had bedded another woman while you worked to pay the bills. How this argument turned into you on your knees, his hand in your hair as he slapped you across the face with his other. 

Your head snapped side to side with each blow, the next coming harder and faster. You don't hear the words he is belching into the room, the pulse in your ears is loud enough and the skin on skin contact is just as deafening. Tears are now freely falling down your cheeks as you desperately try to cover your face from his blows, clawing at his hand in your hair, crying out for someone to help you. Its falling on nothing. You know no one is around to hear you, to hear what is happening behind that closed front door. 

You wait for the next hit, clenching your eyes closed to prepare for the sting - it never comes. Your eyes blink open, shifting to look up at the man, to see he is panting. Eyes hard, breath coming in strong puffs. "Get up. I dont want to see you." He hisses before throwing your head down to the floor. The smack it makes when it meet the coffee table causes you to gag. The blood is already trickling down your forehead to between your eyes. 

You stand in a hurry. Dizzy and faint, you grab your purse and jacket before stumbling out the front door. Once it clicks behind you, you rip off your ring and drop it on the mat. 

Driving, you dont know where you’re going, just letting your body make movements until you reach a place you think you know. 

Walking, you slam into a cold door, and scream. 

Shaking, you begin to fade in and out. You face hurts, you head is throbbing, and you knees are bleeding through your jeans, down you legs. 

Crying, you fall the the wet cement and let the pain eat you. You thought he loved you. You thought Ivan was going to be your happily ever after. You loved him so much, you couldn’t see what he was doing until it was too late. You should have known he was cheating, when you found the lipstick stain on his white dress shirt. Should have known he was going to snap when he first pushed you into a wall, after you spilled his coffee one morning, years ago. You should have known what he was, but you couldnt look passed what he pretended to be. 

The stinging begins to move from your head to your eyes, nose, and neck. The pulsing in those areas are becoming too much, too fast, and you’re starting to wonder if this how you will die. 

You scream again as you feel the salt from your tears drip into your busted lip. Your chipped tooth cuts at your cheek, ripping it open even more. Why isnt anyone here? Reaching a bloody hand up, you push on the door, trying to knock. You hear a faint Irish female voice, and then alarms, and then the door opens, your hand slapping the floor just pasted the threshold. "Please..." you whimper wetly. 

"Darling!"

*

 

If your eyes didnt hurt so much, and the muscles in your shoulders didnt feel like needles were stabbing you, you'd break the thing that was beeping. Someone turn it off. Please. 

You reach out, fingertips touching the monitor, before high fiving the face of it. "Stop," you whisper, "Turn it off."

 "If I do, Love, we'd think you dead." 

You cry out at the voice, "Loki!" The tears start swelling again. You turn your head in the direction of his rumbling, "Why cant I open my eyes?" You panic. The beeping starts to race faster, your breathing feeling like wind. Have you gone blind? Did he hit you so much you lost sight?

"Hey," his hands are on you face, gently rubbing in soothing circles, "you have two black eyes, and a broken vessel in the left. They have a bandage over them and your head." His words do little to ease your panic. The tears are seeping through the cotton over your sight, you grab at his arms. "Did he do this?" 

Venom. Hot, liquid, burning venom drips off his tongue. You gasp, stitches in you lip pulling taught, "Yes." You breath, "I couldnt stop it. Im so sorry."

"Dont you dare apologize for what he has done." Loki growls deeply, "My dear Flower, what _has_ he done to you?" His dominate hand slides down your cheek, jaw, neck, chest, stopping at your ribs. "Where is he?" Loki feels for any other wound they may have missed. A broken bone, a deep cut that might reopen, or another chipped bone. His eyes look over your face, watching as your blinded self become panicked again. "Shh, my love. I will take care of him." 

"Loki..." You faint back into a deep sleep.

*

 

Loki walks with extra care, footsteps making no sound as he opens the front of your house. His house. 

He spots Ivan sitting at the table, reading the newspaper as if its just another day. A woman stands at the sink, washing dishes as she sings softly to the music playing on the radio. 

"I wonder what your wife, oh, ex wife would have to say about this." Loki spits.

The woman drops the plate into the sink, screaming at the sudden voice. She turns and locks eyes with the green eyed devil. "Ivan..." 

Ivan is already staring at Loki, hands shaking, "Go, Rebecca." She runs out of the room without a second thought. Out of the house. Into her car and drives away as she cries out in pain at the throbbing in her hands. _What is happening?_

Loki smiles, "Hello Ivan," he pulls a chair out from across from the other man, making room for himself, "hows your hands?"

The cracking sound is disgusting. Ivan screams in agony as his hands are held down to the table by magic, each bone being crushed by an invisible force. "Ahh, Loki!" Tears are forming in his eyes.

"You hurt your wife." The God states, snapping Ivans wrist, "You lay hand on a woman who is as pure and innocent as she." Elbows bend unnaturally, "You shall feel her pain-" Shoulder dislocate, "-and then some."

Loki finally lays his hands on Ivan, meeting fist to face repeatedly. He can feel the mans facial bone cracking under his knuckles, his nose crushing and his cheek bones breaking. 

Ivan screams out, unable to move his hands, unable to defend himself as Loki lays waste to his face. Blood is starting to pour out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. He chokes on his blood and his breaking teeth, the sharp bone slicing his epiglottis as he swallows. "Please!" he gurgles. 

"Did you show mercy as you broke her face?" Another hit, "Did you stop as she screamed for help?" Blood is starting to stain Loki's hands, "Did you feel anything as you watch her blood bleed into your skin?!" The last hit causes Ivan's right eye to pop. 

The scream of pure agony and torture erupts, shaking the foundation and picture frames decorating the wall of the house. Loki finally lifts his magic off Ivans and grins wickedly as the man uses his broken hands to try to hold his gushing eye socket. "Scream for me. Scream for me as she screamed for you." With that, Loki slams his head down on to the table, knocking Ivan out and leaving him to wither in his own pain and soak in his own blood. 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Painless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can breathe again.

It’s all over the news. 

Well, not _all_ over, but _almost of_ every news channel is talking about how your husband was found. 

They say the fingerprints of a woman named Rebecca Stuss were found at the scene, on his dead body and all over the bloody kitchen. When they had found her, she was historical. Crying about a green eyed man who came into the house and how he had inflicted pain on her and her lover. She had blood, his blood, dripping from her hands. She says she doesn’t know how this happened. Rebecca was arrested for murder.

 

You looked away from the television to stare at Loki, who sat with a book in hand and tea in the other, “what did you do?” You breathed.

Loki softly smiled, eyes rising to meet yours, “I, my love, did nothing. Ms. Stuss is the one who murdered your husband. As the police said,” his eyes shine, “she was upset that he wouldn’t divorce you for her. So, she killed him.” 

“Loki...” you sign, leaning your head back against the pillows. “I know I should thank you, but now the police will come to me and see me like this..” 

Your eyes has mostly healed. Your left was still blurry from the vessel, the bruising was a soft purple, and the swelling was down enough for you to open your eyes. 

Your busted lip was dry, the stitches were removed the other day. The gash in your head is still wrapped, stitched and glued shut. Loki had found a small piece of wood stuck in your wound, and held you tightly as he slowly removed it. 

 

Thor had never seen Loki cry that hard before. He had walked in, to bring you flowers, when he found Loki cradling your sleeping form. Tears fell down his cheeks as he softly rocked you, the splinter laying on the table next to him. 

“I’m going to kill him and make him feel the pain he’s caused you.” Loki had wept.

 

Thor had watched over you when Loki had left.

He knew.

He didn’t stop him.

The whole team knew what your estranged husband was. They would always tell you to leave, you never looked happy, you always had a new bruise, you always had red eyes.

Loki had told you he loved you, in hopes you would leave Ivan and come with him. You had kissed him softly as you cried, confessing how terrified you were. Confessed your love to him and confessed you didn’t know what Ivan was doing. You didn’t know he would turn into the monster hiding under your bed, you didn’t know he was going to break you open. 

 

Loki reaches over and softly takes your hand, kissing your fingertips, “and you will tell them the truth. You will tell them what a monster he was. What a lurking shadow of a creature he was. They will see you like this,” his lips slide over your palm, “and you will tell them what a strong woman you are to walk out of that house,” his eyes hold yours as his lips ghost over a cut on your wrist, “Alive.” 

You let a single stray tear fall, “I love you.” 

Loki smiles softly at you, a twinkle in his eye, “and I love you more.” 

“Lady Darling!” Thor booms as he strides in. 

You and Loki roll your eyes at him, “Thor.” You sigh. 

"I see you are well and awake today," the blonde places a box of truffles and array of chocolates in your lap, "I thought you could use some sweets. My fine brother told me you enjoy these sugary delights." He beams, proud of himself. 

"Brother," Loki hisses, narrowing his sharp eyes at him, "I never thought the sun would come of a day where you truly listen to me." 

Thor leans his large body against the wall under the television, his bulky arms crossed over one another, "This is because when you speak of your love, you sound more lively and passionate." He lifts one shoulder, "And because I like watching you twitch when I bring your lady gifts." The blue eyes being to shine with the familiar mischief that hold in Loki's. 

You throw your head back and let out the first hard laugh that has bubbled its way up your chest. Your right hand comes to rest on your breast, you left going to your eye to stop the tears. Theres no need to turn your head to look at Loki, you already know his face will be of crimson for being called out, especially by his oaf of a brother. 

"I think its best you leave." Your love growls, so deep you feel it in your beating heart.

"Oh no!" You reach for Thor, "Please continue, my dear. You must tell me more of what Loki says about me." Your eyes glisten with tears as you try to contain your laughter.

Thor smirks, "Well, there was this one time that Lo-"

A table.

A whole damn side table.

A whole damn side table that once sat beside Loki's right, now flies and smashes into Thors head.

 "Loki Laufeyson!"

-

 

The wind slowly shifts the ends of your dress, dancing in the bright moonlight on the floor. Its loose, hangs off your body in a soothing relaxation, the silk tickling the little hairs that cover your body. 

Its made of olive dyed silk, thin straps being the only stings to hold it up over your shoulders. Your hair in the style you prefer it most, down and resting around your face. Your bare toes curl against the chill hardwood floors as warm hands are planted on your naked shoulders. The fingertips play with the thin straps of your dress, moving them slightly farther down your shoulder, and replaced with cool lips. Your own lips pull into a wide smile and tilt your head to rest against Lokis, "Hello."

He hums deeply, the vibrations sending jolts to your spine, "Hello."  Lokis hands travel down your arms to your hands, gently taking them into his, "Beautiful."

Your smile grows wider and you eyes close on their own. 

The bruises are healed and the wounds are now just shining lines of skin. Its been months since you felt your skin tear or felt your life slipping away. Loki has been an absolute dream come true. Every night, he'll rub your aches away, kiss the nightmare goodbye, and love you in ways you thought was impossible. Loki makes your heart beat faster and makes your eyes flutter with every touch.

"I love you." You sigh as his lips kiss up to your temple. His breath tickling the little baby hairs.

"I love you more." Loki grips your chin, tilts your head back, and kisses you with so much passion it causes your fingertips to tingle.

 

This is what love is supposed to be. How love is supposed to make you feel.  


End file.
